Fokus
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Dehidrasi ringan dapat menurunkan konsentrasi dan fokus. MayuNiji slight AkaKuro, hint!MayuOgi/warn inside/ #Challenge4Us #Hanyo4
Burung besi raksasa melintasi langit malam kota Tokyo.

 _Aku kembali untuk mempertanyakan cintanya._

 **Fokus © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **MayuNiji slight AkaKuro, hint!MayuOgi**

 **Rate T**

 **Parody**

 **#Challenge4Us #Hanyo4**

 **Warn: malexmale, OOC, Nista(maybe), typo(s), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan deras masih mengguyur bumi. Membasahi jalanan yang disesaki kendaraan beroda empat. Semuanya terdiam, mengantri, menunggu giliran untuk melaju menuju tujuan. Entah apa di depan sana yang menjadi penghambat untuk kendaraan melajukan rodanya.

 _Mungkin si komo lewat._

Entahlah.

Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan. _Wiper_ bergerak seirama, menyeka bulir-bulir dalam jumlah banyak. Bekerja sesuai fungsinya, membantu sosok di balik kemudi untuk memperjelas pandangan.

Sosok lain di kursi penumpang duduk dengan gelisah. Raut gusar tersirat jelas di wajah yang biasa minim ekspresi. Sesekali melirik ke luar jendela, hanya untuk mendapati rintik hujan dan kendaraan lain yang tak bergerak.

Pikirannya berkelana. Mengulang memori lalu tentang sosok yang berhasil membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi ini. Membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan gelisah semakin melingkupi.

Dirinya harus cepat, tak bisa menunggu kendaraan yang seharusnya membawa dirinya ke tujuan bergerak.

Pintu penumpang dibuka. Hanya perlu hitungan detik hingga tubuhnya berada di luar. Tak mengindahkan bulir-bulir yang mulai membasahi tubuh.

Kepala dengan helaian kelabu yang mulai basah bergerak ke penjuru arah. Iris _kelabu_ nya hanya mendapati antrian mobil dan jutaan tetesan air dari langit.

Berlari. Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak. Mencari jalan untuk mencapai tujuannya yang menunggu.

"Tuan!" seruan terdengar. Mau tak mau dirinya berhenti, menoleh ke arah sang supir Taksi yang tumpanginya. Dirinya tak mampu mendengar apapun. Hanya mampu melihat sang supir menunjukkan barang-barangnya di kedua tangan si supir. Sebuah ransel dan sebotol air mineral.

Tidak.

Dirinya tak memiliki waktu yang banyak hanya untuk mengambil kembali barangnya. Tidak. Seseorang dari masa lalu yang selalu dinantinya jauh lebih penting dari benda itu.

Kembali berlari. Mengabaikan sang supir Taksi yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Kakinya terus dipacu. Melewati kendaraan yang terjebak kemacetan lalu lintas. Dirinya tak perlu khawatir karena berlari di tengah jalanan yang ramai disesaki kendaraan beroda empat. Tak akan ada kendaraan yang mampu mencelakainya. Saat semua kendaraan bertransformasi menjadi patung besi yang tak bergerak.

Terus memacu lari. Melewati kendaraan-kendaraan yang diam mengantri. Helaian _fosil_ dan kemeja putih yang basah tak menyurutkan larinya. Sejauh apapun jarak yang harus ditempuh akan ditempuhnya. Demi sosok yang telah dinantinya sekian lama.

Bangunan megah yang ramai dipenuhi aktivitas menjadi singgahannya. Napasnya tersengal, oksigen yang bercampur tetesan air dihirup rakus.

Serasa cukup dan paru-parunya kembali bekerja normal. Langkah kaki kembali dipacu. Cepat dan kemudian berlari. Memasuki gedung tempat berlalulalangnya burung besi raksasa.

Beberapa orang yang menyesaki gedung dilewati. Kakinya terus dipacu untuk berlari. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai menatapnya bagaikan makhluk asing yang tersesat di bumi.

Mayuzumi Chihiro —namanya— sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang pikirkan tentangnya. Karena tujuannya hanya satu. Sosok di depan sana.

.

.

Benda pipih di tangan menjadi poros atensi. Terus melangkah dengan ransel bertengger manis di bahunya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah jendela raksasa yang menampilkan panorama di luar sana. Namun tatapannya masih terpaku pada benda pipih di tangan. Tak tertarik dengan kendaraan maupun orang-orang yang berlalulalang di luar sana.

.

.

Larinya melambat perlahan hingga terhenti sempurna saat sosok itu berdiri tepat di sana. Meski tak dapat melihat wajah sosok itu —karena posisinya yang menyamping. Dan membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajah sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Namun hatinya meyakini, sosok itu adalah sosok yang selalu menghantui tidur nyenyaknya melalui mimpi kilasan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya terjerat pada sosok itu dan sulit untuk lepas.

Melangkahkan kakinya sehingga jarak di antara mereka tak terpaut jauh.

"14 tahun aku menunggumu." hanya sederet kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Setelah sekian lama tak bersua.

Kalimatnya terlantun cukup nyaring meski dengan intonasi monoton. Mampu membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menghentikan langkah. Menatap ke arahnya dan sosok di depan sana layaknya menonton drama Korea terbaru.

Dirinya tak peduli. Mencoba mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka. Dirinya hanya ingin menatap wajah itu.

Wajah cinta pertamanya, wajah sang kekasih —

.

.

Sekitarnya berubah hening secara tiba-tiba. Saat dirinya masih terfokus pada smartphone di tangannya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

Dirinya juga merasa baru saja mendengar seseorang berteriak meski tak cukup jelas di telinganya. Penasaran membuat dirinya menolehkan kepala dengan helaian _scarlet._

 _Ruby_ dan _kelabu_ bertemu pandang dalam rentang jarak. Angin —yang entah datang dari mana— berhembus, membelai rambut mereka bersamaan.

Pemuda dengan helaian _scarlet_ menemukan perubahan ekspresi di wajah si jangkung kelabu. Bagaimana bibir itu merapal sebuah nama begitu lirih dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

O-gi-wa-ra.

Terlantun lirih dan terbata dari sosok kelabu —Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 _Dehidrasi ringan dapat menurunkan konsentrasi dan fokus._

Berterimakasihlah pada _tag line_ iklan di layar datar dengan ukuran besar dalam gedung. Karena berhasil membuat _awkward_ momen menjadi semakin _awkward_. Seolah mengejek Mayuzumi Chihiro yang kedapatan salah mengenali orang.

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak dapat membedakan warna merah dan coklat?

Mayuzumi ingat jika dia belum minum sama sekali setelah pulang dari kantornya. Dan sialnya, air mineral dalam botol miliknya tertinggal di Taksi yang ia tumpangi tadi.

"Akashi- _kun_." seruan dari belakang tubuhnya menyadarkan dirinya dari kebekuan sesaat.

Seorang pemuda dengan helaian biru muda berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Dengan tujuannya yang tentu saja pemuda di depannya —yang ia salah kenali.

 _Kelabu_ nya mengamati, ketika dua pemuda itu saling melempar senyum. Berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukan dan berakhir pada ciuman panjang, seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Mayuzumi muak —sekaligus iri melihat kemesraan pasangan merah—biru di depannya. Ingin meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti namun dirinya terlanjur malu karena insiden sebelumnya.

Mayuzumi baru saja hendak beranjak dari tempat itu —seperti pengunjung lainnya— saat drama picisan di depannya berakhir. Namun urung saat _kelabu_ nya bertemu dengan sepasang _azure_ si pemuda biru.

"Akashi- _kun_ , dia siapa?" suara itu mengalun lembut bagai lulaby di telinganya. Dirinya masih terpaku pada sosok biru yang menjelma menjadi malaikat di matanya.

"Tidak tahu," si merah yang dipanggil Akashi menjawab, menggedikkan bahu. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang, Tetsuya."

Si biru yang dipanggil Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan tangannya digenggam dan dibawa berlalu dari tempat itu. Melewati Mayuzumi yang masih terpaku tak bergerak.

Dirinya terpesona. Mungkinkah dirinya jatuh cinta pada sosok biru muda itu.

'BUGH'

Sesuatu menghantam punggungnya dengan sangat keras. Meringis, Mayuzumi baru akan berbalik dan melemparkan protesnya sebelum benda lain menghantam dahinya.

"Hey!" serunya tak terima disertai ringisan yang tak mampu disembunyikan. Menatap ke arah dua benda yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Ransel dan botol air mineral miliknya.

"Apa masalahmu?" lanjutnya menatap sosok pria jangkung dengan helaian raven —yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku.

Napas pria itu tersengal, pakaian seragam _khas_ nya basah sehingga mencetak jelas lekuk tubuh. Melangkah cepat mendekati Mayuzumi yang bergeming. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak meraih kerah kemeja Mayuzumi. Menariknya kasar sehingga jarak di antara mereka mengikis perlahan.

"Kau—" lelaki itu mendesis. _Obsidian_ menajam, menatap _kelabu_ tanpa emosi. "Beraninya kau lari dari _Taksi_ ku tanpa membayar."

Mayuzumi mengerjap. Mengolah kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di depannya. Jarak mereka yang tak lebih dari sejengkal, membuat Mayuzumi semakin kehilangan konsentrasi. Terlebih lagi saat napas hangat si _raven_ menggelitik wajahnya. Menguarkan aroma maskulin yang mampu membuat bagian tubuh tertentu bereaksi.

Dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan air mineral dengan _merk_ tertentu untuk mengembalikan fokusnya. Mengembalikan rasionalitasnya yang semakin terkikis.

"Cepat bayar!" satu tangan yang bebas terangkat. Menengadah, meminta haknya.

Mayuzumi bergeming. Menatap bergantian tangan dan wajah yang ia kenali sebagai supir Taksi yang tadi ditumpanginya. Tatapannya semakin turun menuju dada kiri yang tersemat _name tag_.

 _Nijimura Shuuzo._

Mayuzumi mengeja dalam hati.

Tatapan _kelabu_ kembali merangkak naik. Kali ini terfokus pada bibir sang supir Taksi yang mengerucut kesal dan terlihat menggoda bagi Mayuzumi.

Entah kenapa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Saliva ia telan kembali demi membasahi tenggorokan. _Kelabu_ nya tak pernah lepas dari bibir _offside_ nan menggoda.

Nijimura Shuuzo —sang supir— melotot, saat tahu kemana arah pandangan si kelabu tertuju.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _brengsek_?" kerah kemeja ditarik kasar semakin mendekat.

 _Dia ini menggertak atau menggoda sih?_

Mayuzumi semakin terlena. Berharap jarak di antara mereka segera hilang.

Entah oksigen atau _co2_ yang ia hirup. Mayuzumi hanya berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya sebelum benar-benar terkikis habis.

"Kau ingin ku bayar, bukan?"

Kepala _raven_ mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

Tangan yang mencengkeram kerah berpindah dalam genggaman si kelabu.

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Nijimura, Mayuzumi lekas melangkah membawa Nijimura bersamanya.

"Hey!" genggaman dihempaskan si supir Taksi. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?" kedua alis _raven_ nya bertaut, menatap Mayuzumi yang seenaknya saja membawanya tanpa tahu tujuan.

Seringai terulas di wajah tampan Mayuzumi. "Ke KUA."

Hah?

Nijimura berkedip-kedip lucu. Sementara Mayuzumi melebarkan seringai.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan mas kawin."

.

.

.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Teriakan itu menggelegar di Narita International Airport. Mampu menyebabkan beberapa pesawat membatalkan penerbangan dan pendaratan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n;**

 **Viz tau ini gaje :'(( apalah daya, ini ff parody pertama Viz :'))**

 **Inspirasi ff ini sendiri dari iklan air mineral. Dan boleh dibilang ff ini juga plesetan dari iklan tersebut.**

 **Ff ini juga dipersembahkan untuk my beloved UKE ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy it, babe :3**


End file.
